Son Of Chaos
by ValoriaGrace
Summary: strange things happen to a kid. sorry bad at summarys please read.Percy x Artemis
1. introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything but my OCs, & the Idea of chaos being female.**

**This is my first fan-fic so please tell me if it sucks, but please no flames.**

Son Of Chaos

**Eltrin P.O.V.**

I was on a trip to Athens, Greece with my parents and we were in a museum with lots of ancient Greek stuff and the strangest thing happened when we were looking at a piece of a wall with a form of ancient Greek writing that hadn't been seen before by the modern world when the writing on it seemed to move around and reform in English but before the English thing happened I thought What don't I have dyslexia what's happening? It had some coordinates on it when my parents took me to the ancient Greek temples to check them out and look at their architecture but I was busy thinking about those coordinates when we went to a temple at those coordinates. I took a look around and saw nothing then I saw the statue of Kronos and saw its hand it was in a strange position and that it had a straight crack across the wrist and turned it so it looked right a door on my left opened up. I decided to check it out so went in and saw lots of writing like the previous then on one it said creator welcome then it changed to young one how did you learn the language of the ancients.


	2. Mother of all

**Sorry about the lack of updates lately I'll try to keep it to once a week.**

Eltrin POV

I said in a strange language I hadn't even heard before but somehow understood and spoke in a language I didn't understand _"One of my parents was one of the powerful ones_" then in American English AKA English "What did I mean powerful one" then it said or rather wrote out that means chaos or Uranus. Then in that same language I said, "_you mean like from Greek mythology?_" this time controlling my speech. (_This means that they are speaking in the language of the ancients.) _Then it wrote again this time it wrote again with arrows pointing at gems I'd never noticed until now one was blue the other black it said the blue gem will take you to Uranus the other to Chaos touch the one that will take you to your immortal parent. I guessed the black while thinking what did I mean parent both Chaos and Uranus are gods right then again the Greeks never mentioned that Chaos was an immortal being never mind a god or a goddess most people thought they just meant a void or nothing. Then I appeared in what looked like space and saw a beautiful woman in a black dress with stars all over it. The woman came over and said "_I am Chaos the creator_" and after a pause said "_Yes you are my son. You understand the language of the ancients, as you already know. You also understand the language of the primeodorals (did I spell that right?), the language of the titans, the language of monsters, the language of the gods, and all human languages including that of the heart."_

**Sorry I need to leave now. **


	3. Someone Has A Vicious Pet Puppy

**I am back two times in one week I'm on the roll.**

Previously: "_You also understand the language of the primeodorals , the language of the titans, the language of monsters, the language of the gods, and all human languages including that of the heart."_

Someone Has A Vicious Pet Puppy

**Eltrin P.O.V.**

Then I said "Mother what shall I say to other demigods" she said "You shall tell them that you are undetermined." Then I asked "where will I train?" " With Chiron and the other campers of course!" was her response then she said I will send you to a trail leading to Camp Half-Blood there will be monsters chasing you." Then I said "Bye Mother!" I said. Then I appeared on a trail with the Minotaur behind me and I started running.

**Clarrisse P.O.V.**

A boy was running up the hill he seemed to be about 5 years old. I shouted "Hey Kid! Over Here!" The kid started running towards me. He said, "Where am I?" he seemed to be very confused. I then said "Camp Half-Blood." He then said, "Where should I go?" I said, "First you have to go to Chiron the activities director"

Eltrin POV

"First you have to go to Chiron the activities director," She said

then a big three headed dog passed by chewing on what looked like a shield I said " Is it friendly." She answered with "Yes the worlds friendliest Hellhound." I then started petting it and said "Someone has A Vicious Pet Puppy!"

Eltrin had always loved animals and they seemed to like him to. He was also good with the bow. And Eltrin was good at being stealthy.

Finally after about an hour I stopped playing with the hellhound its name happened to be Mrs.O Leary and we left to meet Chiron.

**Clarrisse POV**

Finally he left that hellhound After an hour.

We then proceeded to the big house to meet Chiron.

**Chiron POV**

Clarrisse was coming with another camper a new camper he looked to be about 5 years old.s


	4. Oh my Maiden Goddess

Sorry about all the POVs Yesterday I've decided the pairings now Percy x Artemis and I won't tell you who Eltrin is with it's a surprise.

What The Virgin Goddess

Previously: then a big three headed dog passed by chewing on what looked like a shield I said " Is it friendly."

Back to the story

Percy POV

(Didn't see that one coming did you!)

The new kid Eltrin he seemed nice he was only five and a half years old but he still seemed pretty cool and he was more powerful than any other demigod I've seen but he was definitely a demigod. I wonder if my old master Chaos was going to tell me who her parent was.

(underline means flash back)

I was at the beach with Annebeth I was going to propose to her we finished eating the dinner I had prepared for tonight I had cooked both of our favorite foods but cooking them in nectar instead of oil I started to dig around in my pocket for the ring but then Annebeth said "Percy I need to talk to you seriously for a second okay" "K" was my reply then she said "I am breaking up with you I don't love like I used to I love you like a brother" what was she doing didn't she notice she was ripping my heart out. "Then I won't need this anymore!" I screamed throwing the ring box at her feet tears sprouting from my eyes. After that I left camp I met Chaos She gave me the power to do anything she could do just on a smaller scale. When she ha finished training me I went to Olympus hoping to be able to stay there for awhile while staying there Artemis and I had become good friends.

Actually now that I think of it I just might have fallen in love with Artemis. Just as I that thought struck me the horn sounded signaling lunch. I got some food sacrificed a portion to my dad and sat down a while later Chiron announced that the hunters were going to stay at camp for a while some of the campers groaned but I mentally rejoiced I would see Artemis for the first time in A year.

**Eltrin POV**

(Sorry just can't stay in a different POV for long.)

As Chiron said the hunters would be here almost no one seemed happy but Percy seemed really happy I asked "What? The hunters" trying to act confused once again. Chiron said "the hunters of Artemis A all girls group that despises boys and is lead by the maiden goddess Artemis. "Oh" I said then someone entered a camper next to me on the undetermined table said that's Artemis the boy was eleven and had been here for longer than any other undetermined camper then the most surprising happened Percy ran to Artemis while Artemis ran to Percy the hugged each other and Percy said "I missed you" and Artemis said "I missed you to." Then I felt these strange waves that seemed to come from them and somehow I understood that it meant that they loved each other but neither had told the other for fear of denial I thought oh my maiden goddess what happened to logic. Many people were just staring at them in shock but I decided to help them out a little when my mother spoke inside my head one of the people in front of you was trained by me and he is not a god he has the same powers as you but on a smaller scale oh I thought back then I said to them "if you would just admit to each other you would know if the other felt the same instead of never telling the other for fear of denial" they then stared at me and Percy said "how only an Aphrodite kid could know so much so quickly about love and no Aphrodite kid is nearly as powerful as you" my mother once again spoke in my head tell them she knows I trained him call me Percy's former teacher. Then I said "no my mother is your former teacher." Then they stared at me in surprise.


	5. Holy Hell! My GirlFriend Was A Star!

Sorry I missed a few days but hey like I said I am busy I already told about that.

Holy Hell! My Friend Was A Star

Previously: "Then I won't need this anymore!" I screamed throwing the ring box at her feet" "no my mother is your former teacher."

Now back to the story: when the campers came out of their stupor most said what the hell what the heck etc. but Connor and Travis said in sync "Holy Hell!" and Artemis, Percy, and I burst out laughing. Then Percy said really Stolls Holy Hell just so you know hell is not holy. After that Percy and Artemis went to the beach and I went back to the undetermined cabin then Brad another 5 year old said, "If you are determined then why are you staying here?" I said " first my mother doesn't have a cabin second I was never claimed" then I was interrupted by a gasp it was Nick. (Nick was the one that pointed out Artemis during lunch) he was starring at something above me it was a symbol (its hard to explain look at my profile pic) there were little stars, planets, nebulae, and galaxies around it "symbol of Chaos" Nick and I said in sync then he said "how did you know?" Nick asked then I said "'cause I met her she sent me here and I already knew she was my mother" then Nick said "Mother? Chaos is a god right not a goddess" I said "no but it makes sense that you thought she was male even though you saw her because she usually comes down in armor and she usually disguises her voice too."

Then I went into the woods as I approached Zeus' Fist (Eltrin Knows all Landmarks and names because his mother implanted them into his mind but he always pretends not to know them) then a hand covered my mouth and someone pulled me back into the bushes then let go when I turned around I was face to face with my girl-friend Vanessa. (He doesn't know faces only names) Vanessa said " Eltrin?" I said "yeah. What are you doing here?" then after a long pause I said "okay? Lets go to the camp." Then we went to the amphitheater then Artemis and Percy were there and they started starring at us. "Why are they looking at us like that" I asked "they think I'm dead" she said. Then in a very shocked voice Percy said "Zoë?" then she said, "Yes I am Zoë" "then I asked her wait you were turned into a constellation then my mother trained right?" then she said, "Yes I am."

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I really need to go now.


	6. introducing zoe's confrontation wchaos

Sorry about not updating in a while but as I said I am busy!

Now to the story:

ZoePOV

I was surprised that Eltrin had been able to convince me to come here but whatever.

Remember _italics means language of the ancients. U__nder line italics means the language of beasts and magic. __**Bold underline italics means ancient language. **__**Bold italics means human language (not English) language of the heart, Korean, Japanese, etc.**_** Bold means flash back. ****Underline bold means language of primordials****.**

I was staring at earth from above in Uranuses sky palace when a woman came in. She was wearing a toga decorated with galaxies, and nebulae. Her eyes were pitch black with what looked like stars in them. She said "Uranus has given me permission to train you then send you down to earth." "Who are you?" was my reply she said, "I am Chaos creator of the universe." Then I said "Lady Chaos it would be an honor to fight by your side and learn from you." I knew my constellation disappeared from the sky that night because my spirit was no longer in the hands of Uranus.

After my flash back Zeus appeared in front of us and said "Artemis I have a mission for you monsters have been appearing in large amounts near Boise, Idaho I want you to check it out." Then he noticed Percy and Artemis holding hands and seemed angered.


	7. the cc or chaos cabin

I am sorry for the wait I meant to be dones with this story thus the authors note that I deleted but I am back to the story now.  
>disclaimer: I claim no rights to any of this exept for the character eltrin<p>Remember italics means language of the ancients. Under line italics means the language of beasts and magic. Bold underline italics means ancient language. Bold italics means human language (not English) language of the heart, Korean, Japanese, etc. Bold means flash back. Underline bold means language of primordials.<p>

Eltrin POV

I wake up in my bed in the hermes cabin thinking about my confusing life, how my girlfriend is a huntress of artemis back from the dead trained by my mother or that my mother is chaos the creator of the universe. well might as well deal with it at least. Just then I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my body "what were you thinking about eltrin" zoe muttered in my ear "oh nothing just my confusing life and you" I say the last part with a wink then poke her stomache. then I notice that everyone is asleep "hey zoe want to go to the beach" I say "of course eltrin" she says letting go of me and holing my hand as we walk to the beach. when we got to the beach I saw artemis and percy holding hands while looking at the moon over the lake. Maybe we should leave these two in privave" I say to zoe turning around and walking away when suddenly an earthquake shakes the ground shortly followed by wo more and before I could say WTF, my mother appeared and gave me a bracelet, and a crown. The crown because I am her son making me the prince of the universe and the bracelet 'cause Its a weapon. when my mother left me, percy, and zoe ran for the chaos cabin that just barely appeared. The outside of the chaos cabin was white and it looked to be made of marble it wasin the shape of a dome and the top appeared to be made of gold. inside the cabin was different the first room was ring shaped the outer wall was made of ebony and had carvings in the language of the ancients and the inner wall was made of ivory with carvings in the language of magic the floor was pitch black and the cieling was a bright glowing white and the room contained many black queen sized beds with white sheets and covers. The second room had walls that seemed to look out into space and the cieling seemed to show a star up close making it look more or less like the sun. The floor of the second room was covered in grass exept for in the very center where an arena stood a mile high and four miles long made of granite. out side of the arena was an exitic garden with every plant in the universe containd within it. when in the arena it was actually four mile long mile wide arenas a small four small pathways lead inbetween the arenas to a fountain of black liquid and I flipped a drachma into it and my mother appeared. "Hey mum what happened just barely" I ask "my mother seeming surprised that I knew what the fountain was for said it was her three best warriors landing on earth then cut off the message we all sighed in relief having been fearing for the worst. looking at myself in the mirror I saw the ivory band on my arm and that it seemed like you coulg split it in two so I took it off pulled it into two pieces then pushed a ruby on the inside of one and an emerald on the other making them transform into warglaives and a pouch appeared on my side containing two strings and a silver quiver full of black arrows with gold frells appeared too then pushing a ruby at the center of the gold band that was my crown it turned into a set of demonic armor with black shiny wings sprouting black metal with spikes lining the front and tops of the wings the armor itself being made of black metal itself. 


End file.
